


Proposal

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuki, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Zuko asks Suki to marry him. Ficlet





	Proposal

“Marry me,” Zuko whispered into her hair as his hand skimmed softly along her naked waist and then down the slope of her stomach.

Suki smiled into the pillow she’d made of his outstretched forearm and pushed her hips back into his. “No.”

He nuzzled her ear, nibbling on it gently and sending little tingles shivering through her. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because you don’t mean it,” she said, tilting her face back to catch his gaze. She lifted her hand and slid it along his jaw, feeling the uneven surface of his scar. He turned his face and kissed her palm, and then bent and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then finally, he slanted a deep, playful kiss across her lips that sent heat and emotion rushing through her. 

When he pulled back, she was breathing a little harder, her body alive with need. “Trust me, I mean it. I’ve never been more serious.”

“If you’re really serious, then you can ask me again in the morning.”

“Will you say yes?” he asked, his thumb rubbing along her wet bottom lip as he propped himself up over her. She smiled and shifted in the bed, pulling herself closer to his scorching heat. 

She grasped his head in her hands, pulling him down to her. “I guess you’ll find out in the morning,” she said, and then kissed him.


End file.
